


Entropy

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I meant well, I'm Sorry, It went horribly wrong, M/M, One Shot, Other, Written between patients at the office, a little fluff, a lot of angst., damnyou episode47
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which life is but a dream....... within a dream.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Webley was playing as I drafted this, largely why I added the last paragraph.
> 
> Entropy.... Jason Webley
> 
>  
> 
> Today, there is a lot,  
> But frequent hints that this won't always be.  
> We are invariably running out.  
> The process seems slow because we forget,  
> Time does not exist.  
> Absolute zero stares back at us  
> From the other side of the mirror.

The Faceless Old Woman would sometimes watch Cecil and Carlos sleep. It actually warmed what remained of her once human heart. They were so much in love that they managed to become one tangled mess of limbs even while sleeping. Fingers entwined, one pressed into the crescent of the other's body…… breathing steadily and smoothly, peaceful expressions of the dreamtime on their lovely faces………

Tonight instead of indulging in voyeurism The Faceless Old Woman was busy in Carlos’ library ordering his books from least to greatest number of pages, she’d never figure out why he insisted they be in alphabetical order, when she heard a groan from the bedroom….. she skittered across the ceiling and saw Cecil’s face contort in his sleep. Not the city council approved nightmare, this was something else; she could tell by the tremors and sweat on his skin. He plead into his pillow , “no, no, please no” and pushed against the the concavity that Carlos’ body made for him. He grasped Carlos' hand tighter.

“Enough” she thought then kicked the bed hard enough to awaken the couple. Cecil screamed and jerked as he was pulled from his nightmare…… Carlos lay still, arms around Cecil….He pulled Cecil closer and whispered “What’s wrong, dearest, you’re trembling? Your heart is beating a mile a minute“

Cecil snuggled into Carlos and said. “I had the most awful dream…. Carlos, I lost you….. “, tears started to well up in Cecil's lovely eyes.

“Cecil, you’re NOT going to lose me. I’m NOT going to lose you. We are a _constant_. Scientists know all about constants. “

“I know, it was just so real……” Cecil shuddered.

“Tell me about it….. talking always makes you feel better. Shining light on monsters usually makes them disappear. “ Carlos spoke then kissed Cecils neck and shoulder.

“Are you sure? it’s horrible….” Cecil whispered into Carlos' chest.

“Yes, baby, I’m here for you. “ He rubbed Cecil’s shoulder said, “Tell me about your dream. ..”

Cecil told him about the nightmare; how he had be taken away by Strex Corp to Desert Bluffs and couldn’t contact anyone. He was alone and cold and so very frightened. He told Carlos that he opened his third eye, and he saw all of Night Vale locked up in Mission Grove Park;  it was a scene from a bad military documentary, some hideous forced labor camp with yellow balloons tied to electrical fences. He went on about calliope music and clowns with gas masks on holding automatic weapons. Anyone who tired to leave was executed………

“Oh my poor baby” Carlos soothed Cecil and petted his hair as Cecil sobbed and sniffled……. He went on about someone else, his abomination of a double doing his show and that the Seans  from sales had all been massacred but no one cared, no one noticed, no one knew anything was wrong in NightVale.

They sat up and Carlos pulled Cecil into his lap hugged him close and kissed his tears away….but Cecil continued retelling his horrible dream..."and the worst part of all of it, Carlos, oh my sweet, dearest Carlos, “ he said between tears and labored breaths, “I couldn’t find you! I couldn’t see you! Carlos, _I can always see you_ , but you were gone. You went into that house, the one that doesn’t exist, but looks like it should because it’s between two houses that do exist….. you went _in_ there and I could no longer see you….."

Cecil continued, soaking Carlos' t-shirt with his big wet tears, " I couldn’t keep you safe, I couldn't keep my friend's safe. I couldn't keep my town safe! …… and I’m just so afraid it will happen….. “

“Cecil, it won’t happen. It was a bad dream. that’s all….. “ more gentle kisses and caresses ”and I love you too much to risk getting lost in that house.  I will always come home to you, Cecil. You are my home Cecil. “

“Are you sure? “

“Yes baby, I promise. “ and at last a sigh of relief from Cecil. “Cecil, why do I smell tea? “

“Oh Carlos, The Faceless Old woman who secretly lives in our home….She always makes me tea when I have a nightmare.” Cecil reminded his boyfriend. "Let’s go have a cup."

They got up and settled on the couch in front of Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Cecil’s heirloom tea set was on the coffee table and they sipped  Earl Grey with a little milk and sugar from delicate cups. They held each other a little closer.

They felt time and heart beats speed up and slow down, but realized, each on his own, that this moment was all they had. The past was gone and the future uncertain in the everyday chaos of life and more so in the events unfolding around them.

Eventually tea and cuddles turned to sleeping.

 

 

 

 

Cecil woke with a start. It was all a dream. He was alone and cold in a dark place. A locked cell. He heard angry words under the thin veil of business pleasantries.

 

Cecil opened his third eye and saw nothing.


End file.
